


New Morning, Same Sun

by TakeMeAwaySweetPoison



Category: TakeMeAwaySweetPoison
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeAwaySweetPoison/pseuds/TakeMeAwaySweetPoison
Summary: Android is left alone with Red while his brother is gone for a month and Red starts to have feelings toward Android. It gets even stronger when he finds out the Android is blind. It has always been his dream to see what it looked like on earth, but when he came above, since his hp was already super low, it caused him to become blind. Find out how Android feels when someone trys pushing him to become gay...





	New Morning, Same Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I made these characters just a few days ago: Android, a sans and Spectral, a papyrus.  
> Android wears a black hoodie and dark green skinny jeans, Spectral wear a indigo, button up, long sleeved shirt with black work pants. I hope not too many of you judge me on this story, trying to start with a short story since it's my first but let's just see how it goes.

I hear the clock ticking as I stumble for my bedroom door, but when I open it nothing seems the same. The wallpaper is different, black instead of white, and it has light from an actual sun, and the carpet is a dark red instead of light blue.  
I turn left, since both ways look the same and seems to go on forever.  
I tried to find out where the light was coming from but even though there was no ceiling lights and no windows I saw that the light continued shining, from the walls, floor, ceiling, everywhere. I almost fell down a few time as I ran, but the hope that I might get out of this maze hasn't left me completely yet.I go on forever, occasionally turning into different halls, one of which ends with a door. I go through it and find that I am in a garden with many beautiful kinds of flowers that look strangely like eyes and bushes about ten feet tall that are trimmed to look like… Souls? I suddenly feel like I'm being watched, the feeling grows stronger and stronger as I stumble on, feeling my legs begin to tremble. I feel so empty…

My head begins to spin and I begin to feel hot. I open my jacket and try checking myself when I notice that my soul is… It’s gone. Before I have can think I feel my body being thrown back into the one of the bushes,

“HELP!”

I scream as loud as I can but I hardly even hear myself. I try struggling free but the more I try the weaker I become. I open my eyes feeling so dizzy the my sight gets blurry, trying to claw the non-existent knives that are repeatedly stabbing my skull. Everything begins to fade into darkness but the last that I can just make out is a blurry figure that looks strangely like my father. I suddenly wake up, sitting in my bed panting and checking to see if my soul was still there, even though I know that it was just a dream, the same dream in fact that I have been having since my father died wich has been almost a year now. I look over toward the door, grateful the my brother isn’t there, but he should be just outside the door. He hasn’t came in since I told him about the dream and thankfully he understands since he looks just like our father.  
I get out of bed and put on my black hoodie and dark green jeans. Sighing, I go out to the kitchen for breakfast.  
My brother is spacing out staring out the window by our sink,

“hello spectral”

I say lazily as I get a bowl from the cupboard. Spectral seems to have something on his mind but of course won’t tell me unless I ask, but I keep it to myself for now.

“Where was it this time?”

I sigh, knowing what he means but I would rather talk about something different,

“the gardens”

Spectral looks at me the first time today with a raised brow but seeing my dismay he throws the curious questions about the dream away and changes the subject to my relief.

“I know this may be a bit of short notice, but I will be leaving for a while to meet someone nam-”

Spectral caught himself and looked away. He never tells my much of anything about his job.

“Someone important. I have called someone to come take car- sorry, spend time with you while i’m gone if that’s alright, and I will be leaving tomorrow.”

I nod. Spectral is the kind who is very blunt and hardly lies, that is unless he has to.

“when will you come back”

Spectral sighed one of his long sad sigh and that answers my question.

“One month, brother.”

I nod and tilt my head,

“whos coming”

“He is someone that I met a few days ago and don’t really know yet, but I am sure you can tell me all about him when he arrives which will be tomorrow at 10:30, a half hour after I leave, but I must go shopping now, goodbye, brother.”

He leaves and I don’t see him until dinner time when he makes his favorite dish, he calls ‘Chez-Getti’, which is a creamy spaghetti made with three different types of cheese. I go to bed before my bedtime and stay listening to my father as visions go threw my mind of all of us together playing hide and seek and my father coming out from a corner and scaring my out of my bones. I always knew he would come out from one of the corners but no matter how much the corners in the house would scare me, I would always hide there… I still don’t know why.  
The image disappears and all is black again and I realize that I fell asleep. Preparing myself for the mysterious house to form itself into my empty mind, I open then to blackness. Realizing that I am awake and I didn’t have a dream, I snuzzle into my blanket and try to enjoy the peaceful awaking…

“Brother, get up and get ready for the day! Goodbye and have fun.”

It seems the same second he opens my door, it closes.

“bye”

I hear a knock on the door and, stumbling into a few things, open it.  
I hear a sort of deep, smoker-ish sounding voice,

“hey there sweetheart, you must be android, my names red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, this is my first story and I was really nervous, plus I stayed up all night writing it. 
> 
> REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
